Ave María
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Prusia esta esperando en una pequeña plaza de Moscú, esperando a aquella nación que tanto amaba... y mientras lo espera... no puede evitar recordar a alguien importante…


"**Ave María"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Prusia esta esperando en una pequeña plaza de Moscú, esperando a aquella nación que tanto amaba... y mientras lo espera... no puede evitar recordar a alguien importante…

**Disclaimer:** La canción "Ave María", no me pertenece, yo sólo se la escuché a Raphael y pensé en Gil, tampoco me pertenece Hetalia Axis Powers.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una de las plazas de la fría Moscú, hace sólo unos meses antes había caído el muro de Berlín y ambas Alemania, la Federal y la Democrática, se habían unificado finalmente y la guerra fría había terminado.

Su cabello, tan blanco como la nieve que lo adornaba, iba despeinado. Sus ojos rojos se paseaban entre toda la gente que por ahí transitaba.

El vapor salió por su boca, formando una fina nubecilla. Cansado dejó reposar su peso sobre sus codos, los cuales apoyo en sus rodillas. Cruzó sus manos y cerró los ojos.

- Meine Mutter María… [Mi madre María] - Murmuró suavemente al viento, que se llevaba sus palabras. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no le rezaba a su madre, la mujer por la cuál fue creado en un principio? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se sentía tan indefenso como para hablarle. – Bitte… Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen… aber… Helfen Sie mir, bitte… [Por favor… yo no hablaba contigo… pero… ayúdame, por favor] - Murmuraba como niño, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. No se sentía con el derecho de pedir nada, hace tanto tiempo que no iba a visitarla…

_Es verdad, que hace tiempo que te tengo en el olvido  
que ni rezo, ni me acuerdo, de llevarte rosas rojas al altar…_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que era un niño y siempre decía que la defendería, que había sido creado para aquello, pero poco a poco, de acuerdo fue llegando la nueva era y él se volvió un país, fue dejando de hablarle, hasta que finalmente sentía que no necesitaba pedirle nada, porque se había auto convencido que estaba bien, que estaba perfectamente, pero ya no podía hacerlo más.

La necesitaba, necesitaba encomendarse, pedirle – a la razón de porque fue creado – que le ayudase… que ella, como madre, olvidase todo lo que había hecho…

_Es verdad, que tu nombre no lo digo desde niño,  
pero ahora yo necesito,  
que me ayudes y que olvides lo que he sido._

- Hilf mir, bitte, meine Mutter María… [Ayúdame, por favor, mi madre María]- Murmuraba una y otra vez. – Yo sé… que no he sido bueno… - Cerró más fuerte sus ojos. – pero… ich liebe ihm… [Yo lo amó a él]- Se tapo el rostro al decir aquello, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

_Oh, oh, oh, Ave María, escúchame,  
Ave María, Ave María,  
tú sabes que yo lo quiero  
y es todo lo que tengo…_

Lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba tanto estar con él… nunca se lo había podido quitar del corazón, desde que eran unos simples niños y él, sólo para que lo notase, lo perseguía con una biblia…

Pero desde que había terminado la segunda guerra y habían comenzado a vivir juntos, él le mostró su amor – a su peculiar manera – y habían estado juntos todos esos años, aunque para el resto del mundo él parecía su prisionero… en realidad… aquella nación… Iván Braginski, lo trataba mejor que nadie… ellos eran una pareja, él lo amaba tanto… pero había tenido que irse de su lado, cuando el muro callo, no había podido estar en el momento en que su Iván más lo necesito…

No quería que su amor terminase ahí, por eso lo había citado aquel día, en aquella plaza…

_Oh, oh, oh, ave María, escúchame,  
Ave María, Ave María,  
te pido que no termine nuestro amor._

Frotó con sus manos su rostro, recordando todas las veces que robaba flores para llevar a las iglesias de los pueblos en las noches, todo para adornar más a su madre, todo porque la habían dicho que tenía que respetarla, rezarle… Muchas veces Austria o Hungría se reían de él por estar rezando, en vez de hacer otras cosas, pero él había sido educado para aquello, había sido educado para querer a su madre… y ahora la necesitaba tanto, mientras esperaba en aquella fría banca.

_Recordarás aquellas flores que adornaban tu capilla,  
eran mías, sólo mías, las robaba por las noches para ti.  
Recordarás, cuántas veces te he rezado de rodilla,  
mis amigos se reían, al mirarme,  
se reían, se reían…_

Dio un brinco cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su cabeza.

Sus ojos rojos, cargados de sorpresa que rápidamente fue cambian a amor, miraron a aquellos ojos violetas, que estaban cansados, pero pudo ver su amor en ellos, pudo ver cuanto lo necesitaban, porque él mismo sentía esa necesidad…

Sin más se besaron y se aferraron el uno al otro, sin soltarse por nada…

- _Danke, meine Mutter_… [Gracias, mi madre]… - Pensó mientras volvía a besar los labios fríos de Iván.

Nunca se separarían, estarían juntos por siempre, sin importar que… ya nunca más lo volvería a dejar, por nada del mundo…

**The End~**

_Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer mi fic y dejar comentarios. ¡Badguy fuera!_


End file.
